Um Jantar nada Convencional
by Belle Fey
Summary: O que será que pode acontecer em um jantar onde varias pessoas nem um pouco normais estão presentes? U.A. PRESENTE DE ANIVERSARIO...
1. Parte 1

**FIC DE PRESENTE PARA A MINHA AMIGONA _MILLA_... que ta fazendo 18 aninhos no dia de hoje...**

**FELIZ ANIVERSARIO MIGAAAAA...**

_Desejo a Você  
Um aniversário cheio de paz... _

_Que os sentimentos mais puros  
se concretizem em gestos de bondade,  
e o __amor__ encontre abertas as portas do seu __coração__. _

_Que você possa guardar deste aniversário as melhores lembranças. _

_E que tudo contribua para sua felicidade. _

_Abraços..._

**ESPERO QUE GOSTE...** ta bom que não é o casal que você mais gosta, mas eu juntei o ultil ao agradável, estava fazendo ela e terminei ela hoje dai te **_DOU_** de presente...

**PARABÉNS...**

_BOA LEITURA A TODOS..._

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** Naruto e nenhum de seus amiguinhos me pertencem, mas eu seqüestrei o ruivo psicótico (Gaara), e não conto onde é o cativeiro.

**Fic não betada**

--x--x--

**Capitulo 1**

--x--x--

Andando em Paris, mais especificamente na _**Champs**_-**_Élysées,_** uma jovem loura e bela ria escandalosamente ao celular...

- Hahahahahaha... Não acredito que você fez isso com ele...

___- Lógico que fiz... Você sabe como eu sou, não deixo passar nada..._

- Hahahahaha... Mas eu ainda não creio...

___- AAAAAA sua retardada... Se eu falei que fiz... Eu fiz e pronto... Para de me questionar..._

- Ta bom, ta bom... Mas eu ainda acho que você não fez...

___-Eu fiz e pronto caramba... Não discute..._

- Ta bom... Acredito em você –_ "vou fingir que acredito daí ela para."_

___- Ainda bem... Discutir comigo não adianta..._

_-_ Já falei que te amo cunhadinha??

___- Já, mas eu amo escutar isso..._

- Hahaha... Então tah... Te amo bobona...

___- AAAA que fofooo... Também te amo..._

- Ta já demorei demais nessa conversa... To namorando uma bolsa aqui na vitrine da Louis Vuitton...

___- Bolsa é?? Mas você já não tem muita??_

- Querida cunhada... Você sabe que bolsa nunca é demais... Ainda mais quando você usa o dinheiro do seu querido irmãozinho pra comprar ela... hehehe.

___- É pensando por esse lado é verdade... QUE IRMÃO??_

- O Gaara oras... Ele é o único que tem dinheiro...

___- Mas o Gaara sabe que você ta com o cartão dele??_

- Não sabe e nem vai saber até chegar à fatura do cartão... E ai de você se ousar contar pra ele... **És uma loura morta**...

___- Fiquei com medo agora... Ainda bem que não estou do seu lado... hehe..._

- Bom cunhadinha do meu core... Vou desligar e ver a bolsa... Aproveitar que to com o cartão do meu irmãozinho bobo e fazer a festa, antes que ele sinta falta do mesmo e venha bufando pro meu lado...

___- Vai lá Temari... Se encontrar alguma coisa interessante pra mim, pode comprar depois eu me entendo com o Gaara... Beijosss... Até o jantar..._

- Que Jantar??

___- Você esqueceu??_

- Não que isso... – "Puta merda tinha esquecido dessa coisa chata, o que eu vou falar pro Shikamaru??"

___- TEMARIIIIII... Eu sei que você esqueceu... Mas se você não parecer amanhã aqui às 20hs eu vou à sua casa e te trago pelos cabelos pra cá..._

_-_ Ta bom... Ta bom... Eu vou... Só uma perguntinha... Posso levar o Shikamaru??

___- O Gaara não vai gostar nada disso, você sabe como ele é ciumento... Mas pode trazer sim... Com ele eu me entendo..._

_-_ Valeuuuuuu bobona que eu amo tanto... E o Gaara que se exploda... Sou mais velha que ele e não tenho que obedecê-lo...

___- Sua falsa... hehehe... Ta bom desliga logo e vai ver as bolsas..._

- Beijosss até...

___- Beijos... Tchau..._

Temari desligou o celular, e entrou toda feliz na loja para ver a bolsa_._

_**--X--X--**_

No outro lado da cidade, uma loura andava de um lado para o outro, pensando alto...

- Ai que merda... Como a Temari foi esquecer-se do meu jantar de noivado?? Ainda mais com o irmão dela... Tinha que ser aquela lerda... E logo agora que eu ia pedir ajuda pros últimos detalhes do jantar... AAAAAA deixa ela se divertir com as bolsas e o cartão do Gaara enquanto ele não descobre... Vou ligar pra Sakura ela sempre me socorre nessas horas...

Correu para a sala e pegou o telefone, discou... Agora era só esperar a testuda atender... O que logo ocorreu...

- Testudaaaa...

_- Quem é??_

- O Lerda quem é a única pessoa que te chama assim... ¬¬'

_- PORQUINHAAAAAA!!_

- Também não precisa me deixar surda...

_- Hehehehe... Desculpa, força do habito... Mas pra que você ligou??_

- Preciso da sua ajuda urgente...

_- Calma ae, já falo contigo..._

Ino começou a escutar um dialogo pelo telefone...

**- Sasuke, para com isso...**

**-Hihihi... Sasuke PARA...**

**- To tentando falar com a Ino... Da pra parar...**

**- Manda a Ino a merda...**

**- SASUKE UCHIHA... O que eu já falei sobre essa mania de você mandar todo mundo a merda??**

**- Sim mamãe eu não faço mais isso... – riu debochado saindo do quarto...**

**- Depois eu respondo essa ta Sasuke...**

**- TA BOM – Ele berrou lá da cozinha... **

_- Onde paramos Ino??_

- Hum... deixe-me ver... Na parte que você e o Sasuke estavam nuns pegas e eu atrapalhei ligando pra você... A e mais uma coisa... Diz pra ele que eu também o amo muito...

_-Que isso Ino você sabe que nunca atrapalha... Ta eu digo pra ele - Sakura berra do Quarto... __**"SASUKE, A INO FALOU QUE TAMBÉM TE AMA"**_

_**- AHHH DIZ PRA ELA QUE A NOSSA FUGA PRO CARIBE AINDA TA DE PÉ... – Berrou da cozinha...**_

_**- QUE MERDA DE FUGA PRO CARIBE É ESSA?? HEIM SENHOR SASUKE??**_

_**- NADA AMOR... COISA MINHA E DA INO... DEIXA PRA LÁ... MANDA UM BEIJO PRA ELA**__**.**_

_**- TA BOM...**_

_**- **__Ele falou que a fuga ta de pé, mas que merda de fuga é essa?? A e ele também mandou um beijo pra você..._

- A é besteira do Sasuke, ele gosta de fazer brincadeiras sem nexo. Bom saber disso... Voltando a assunto se um dia eu estiver no rala e rola com o Gaara e você ligar... Tenha certeza... **És uma mulher morta...**

_- Que amiga eu tenho heim... Acho que vou desligar e voltar pro bem e bom com o Sasuke – Ameaça desligar._

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Eu preciso da sua ajuda... Não faz isso comigo...

_- Então seja um pouco mais carinhosa e amável comigo..._

- Farei esse esforço... huahuahua

_- Bobona... Ta, mas exatamente o que você quer??_

- Preciso de ajuda nos últimos preparativos do jantar amanhã...

_- Mas não ia ser a Temari que ia te ajudar??_

- Disseste bem... "ia"...

_- E por que não vai ser mais?? Brigasse com a Loura estressada de novo??_

-Nada... É porque a Loura besta roubou o cartão de credito do Gaara e ta fazendo à festa na Champs-Élysées... e acho que amanha ela também fará a festa, já que ta com o cartão dele ela vai aproveitar até onde der.

___- AAAAAAAhhh Desgraçada..._

_-_ Isso aeeee Sakura me apóia...

___- A coisa foi e nem me chamou pra ir junto fazer comprinhas... To precisando fazer umas, o meu closet ta vazio..._

- Aff!! Eu crente que você tava a meu favor e me solta uma dessa?? E ainda por cima diz que ta com o closet vazio... ¬¬'

___-É... O segundo closet que o Sasuke mandou construir pra mim... Ele ta vazio... AAAAA Ino deixa de ser chata... Fazer comprar é relaxante..._

- Eu sei que é, mas eu tenho que preparar os negócios pro jantar...

_- Mas já não ta tudo pronto?? Você contratou Buffet, músicos, recepcionistas, garçons... E tudo mais... O que faltou??_

- Nada... Só quero que nada de errado amanhã... Poxa... É o meu noivado né...

- _AMIGAAAAAAA se separa do Gaara enquanto é tempo..._

- O.O Que isso Sakura??

_- Ele ta te contaminando!!_

- Hã?? Aperta a tecla SAP Sakura...

_- Você ta ficando psicótica que nem ele..._

- Sua idiota... Quase me matasse do coração agora... Achas graça de fazer isso com uma amiga??

_-HUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHUA... AAAAAA queria ter visto a sua cara... Eu ia rir muito mais do que to rindo agora... HUA... arf... HUAHUA... arf... HUA... arf... HUAHUA... To... arf...sem ar...arf... Já..._

- Morra Desgraça... Quem ri de amiga desse jeito não vai pro céu...

_- Arf... Arf... Arf... Isso é uma... Arf... ameaça??_

- Que isso só to falando... Mas voltando ao assunto você me ajuda ou não??

_- Ta bom sua chata... O que você não pede chorando que eu não faço correndo??_

- Mas eu não to chorando...

_- ¬¬' é expressão sua burra!!_

- AAAhhhhh Tah... E burra é a mãe...

_- Vou dizer pra ela que você a esta xingando e ela não vai gostar disso..._

- Sakuraaaaa... Presta atenção... A sua mãe já MORREU...

_-BUAAAAAAAAA... Porque você foi me lembrar disso... TT.TT_

- Isso aconteceu a 6 anos... E você não lembrava??

_- Você é má... Ará!! Mas eu tenho madrasta, ela é a minha mãe então.__.._

- Aff Sakura... Vai ver se eu to na esquina...

_- Mas você não tava em casa??_

- Depois fala que a burra sou eu...

_- A ta... Se queres minha ajuda não me xinga..._

- Ta bom Sakura... Mas fala logo ajuda ou não??

_- Eu já não respondi antes?? Eu ajudo sua poia..._

- Ta bom... Vou levar isso como um elogio... Obrigado amigaaa... Espero-te amanhã de manhã aqui pra me ajudar...

_- De nada amiga... Até amanha então... Vou aproveitar o meu marido agora... hehehehe..._

- Vai lá vai... Beijoooooo Testuda... Tchau...

_- Beijo Porquinha... Tchau..._

Ino desligou o telefone, e foi fazer alguma coisa de interessante... Quer dizer pelo menos pra ela era interessante...

_**--X--X--**_

Chegou o tão esperado dia para Ino, o Jantar de noivado planejado há muito tempo... Será que tudo dará certo?? Sinceramente espero que sim...

E começa o Jantar...

- GAARAAAAA... Vem aqui agora_ – Berrou Ino da recepção._

- O que você quer?_ – Apareceu ele super elegante, mas com uma cara não muito boa._

- Ai Gaara deixa de ser ranzinza, pelo menos hoje... Finja que esta feliz...

- Mas eu to feliz... Não ta vendo a minha cara??_ – Ele estava basicamente sem expressão._

- A ta Gaara... Um dia eu te entendo. _- Ela se virou e foi receber o Neji e a Tenten._

- Bem vinda Amigaa... _–Ino corre e da um abraço em Tenten..._

- Oieeee... E ai tudo bem??

- Tudo ótimo...

- Oi Neji_ – Disse cumprimentado educadamente Neji._

- Oi Ino... Onde esta o Gaara??

- AAhhh o Gaara ta ali no canto ó...- _Disse apontando para onde o Gaara se encontrava..._

-Valeu... To indo lá ta bom Tenten... _– Disse ele pra namorada, indo de encontro ao amigo._

- Tenten, a Sakura ta sentada ali, vai lá fazer companhia para ela que daqui a pouco to indo lá... Só vou receber os convidados...

No outro lado da sala...

- E ai amigão...-_ Chegou Neji falando com o Gaara._

- Oi...

- Nossa que cara é essa??

- A Ino e essa idéia de festa gigantesca... Não gosto de multidão...

- Hahahaha... Então porque você a deixou fazer??

- Você sabe né...

- Sei... Você a ama e a deixa fazer o que quiser...

- Não é isso... Se eu não a deixasse fazer a festa, ia ser um saco, ela ia torrar a minha paciência até não poder mais, então decidi aturar a multidão por uma noite, do que aturar a Ino enchendo o saco por muito tempo...

- Huahuahuahua... Mas você não a ama??

- LÓGICO que a amo... Se não a amasse você acha que eu me casaria??

- Ah sei lá... Você não é normal...

- Ah normal eu sei que não sou, mas se casar com a Ino sem amá-la não é ser anormal... É ser totalmente retardado.

- Huahahauhuahua... Só você mesmo...

A conversa continuou relativamente animada, Gaara já estava se soltando um pouco, ficando mais animado, até que eles escutaram uns berros vindos da recepção, e olharam na direção da mesma para ver o que estava ocorrendo...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

-AAAAAAAAAAA...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

- AAAAAAAA...

- Cansei de berrar Ino...

- AAAAAAAAAAA...

- ¬¬'

- Pois eu não... huahuahua...

- Ninguém merece vocês gritando... Vou lá com os meninos amor... _- Disse Naruto, indo em direção a Gaara e Neji._

- Até daqui a pouco escandalosas. -_ Disse Naruto rindo enquanto saia._

- Até mais chato. _– Disseram as duas em coro..._

- AAAAAAA... _– Pois é a escandalosa, ops... Ino voltou a gritar._

- Você não cansa não??

- NÃO... Tava morrendo de saudades de você... Faz um tempão que não te via... Nem achava que você vinha, morando na Austrália agora fica difícil de a gente se ver..._ – Disse Ino._

- Também estava sua escandalosa... Senti tanta falta sua... É to longe mesmo... Mas não perderia o noivado da minha amiga por nada... –_ Disse ela abraçando Ino..._

- É... Ter se casado com o Naruto lhe fez bem heim Hinata, tais bem menos tímida, pra falar a verdade do jeito que você berrou junto comigo, eu diria que você não é mais tímida...

- Huahuahuahua... As coisas mudam Ino, as pessoas crescem... Eu não podia ficar daquele jeito pra sempre...

- É isso ae amiga... Não podia mesmo... Vai lá à mesa com as meninas- Disse apontando para onde Sakura e Tenten estavam._ – Daqui a pouco eu vou lá, só estou esperando a retardada da minha cunhada chegar, as meninas também estavão morrendo de saudades de você._

- To indo... até...

- Ta... vai lá.

Gaara olhava espantado para Ino, e Neji para sua prima, não sabia que a Hinata tinha cordas vocais o suficiente para berrar daquele jeito, eles olhavam juntos até que viram Naruto vindo rindo na direção deles, logo Sasuke chegou para se juntar à conversa.

- E ae povo... Tava com saudades de vocês..._ – Disse Naruto..._

- Por incrível que pareça a gente também sentiu a sua falta _– Disse Neji..._

- A gente?? Fale isso por vocês, eu não senti falta desse dobe..._ – Disse Sasuke..._

- AAAAAa ta bom Sasuke... Você foi o que mais sentiu a minha falta... A Sakura-chan me falou tudo... hehehehe

- Se Ferrou... Sua esposa te delatou... _– Gaara e Neji falaram em coro e rindo muito..._

- AAAA eu mato a Sakura... Onde já se viu ela falar essas mentiras pra você... _– Disse Sasuke já entrando na brincadeira..._

- E ai como esta lá na Austrália?? _– Perguntou Gaara, para Naruto._

- Vai bem... Trabalhando muito, mas muito feliz... Eu tenho uma novidade pra contar pra vocês, mas não falem pra ninguém ta bom... Só vocês podem saber, se a Hinata descobre que eu contei vou ser capado... huahuahua

- Me deixasse curioso agora... _– Falou Sasuke..._

- Eu vou ser papai...

- Como assim??_ –Neji questiona..._

- Você quer mesmo que eu te explique como eu fiz isso?? Primeiro voc...

- NÃOOOOO... Isso eu sei seu retardado...

- Aff depois falam que o burro sou eu... _– Disse Naruto._

- Huahuahuahuahua... _– Gaara começou a rir dos dois juntamente com o Sasuke..._

- Vocês são muito idiotas... _– Sasuke falou._

- Concordo plenamente com a vossa pessoa Sasuke _– Gaara concordou._

- O.O ... Esse negocio de ser advogado não ta te fazendo bem Gaara. _– Naruto falou._

- Ta mais voltando ao assunto... A Hinata ta grávida de quantos meses??

- E quem disse que é com a Hinata??_ – Perguntou Naruto, o mais serio possível._

- COMO NÃO?? _– Neji perguntou avançando no pescoço do Naruto... Mas Gaara e Sasuke o seguraram..._

- Calma Neji to brincando... Nunca trairia a Hinata... Ela é a mulher da minha vida... E agora me deu o melhor presente que pode existir... Um filho nosso...

- Ai que meigo... _– Disse Gaara irônico..._

- Nunca mais brinque com isso Naruto, da próxima vez eu te mato... _– Vociferou Neji, tentando se acalmar._

- O.O ta bom, ta bom... Nunca mais repito isso...

- Bom pessoas eu acho que a minha irmã chegou, e eu tenho que ter uma conversinha séria com ela sobre a fatura do meu cartão do mês passado, daqui a pouco eu volto...

- Ta bom vai lá... A gente vai indo pra mesa...

- Ta... – Disse Gaara indo em direção da recepção_._

- Eu acho que ele não viu que o Shikamaru também veio._ – Sussurrou Sasuke para os outros dois, que no mesmo momento olharam para a porta e viram o dito cujo._

- Ixe... Vai dar confusão isso... _– Sussurrou Neji._

- É mesmo, não quero nem estar aqui para ver, bora pra mesa... _– Falou Naruto..._

E lá se foram eles para a mesa que estavam suas respectivas esposas e namorada.

**.**

**.**

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Mais uma fic minha pra encher vcs...

Essa fic terá três capitulos e está pronta postarei assim que der os outros capitulos e depende tambem da aceitação de vocês...

Por isso Apertem o **GO** ai em baixo e façam uma ficwrinter feliz...


	2. Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, se fosse eu estaria rica.

--x--x--

**Capitulo 2**

--x--x--

Gaara estava indo em direção a recepção para falar com a irmã, estava arrumando a gravata, quando levantou o rosto, viu que estava junto com ela... Shikamaru o seu arqui-rival no mundo da advocacia, dono do escritório Nara & Aburame Advogados, escritório que vivia competido por casos com o escritório Sabaku's Advogados, o qual o Gaara era dono.

- Olá maninho. _– Falou Temari indo na direção de Gaara para abraçá-lo._

- O que esse cara ta fazendo aqui??_ – Indagou ele antes que ela o abraçasse._

- Gaara... Ele é meu namorado vê se não implica... _-_ _Temari respondeu._

- Eu já falei que não quero você junto dele. _– Gaara começou a exaltar._

_-_ Gaara calma, ta chamando a atenção. _– Ino tentou amenizar o ambiente._

- Ino não se mete, e esse cara não vai ficar no meu jantar de noivado, ou é ele ou é eu aqui...

Shikamaru ia se pronunciar, mas Temari o impediu de fazer essa burrada, antes que ele apanhasse do Gaara, então o mesmo decidiu ficar calado ao ver que Ino ia falar...

- Sabaku no Gaara, o senhor deixe de dar vexame no dia do nosso noivado, deixa a sua irmã em paz, ela não é nenhuma criança para não saber cuidar da própria vida, e se ela esta feliz com ele você também deveria estar feliz, ficar com essa rixa ridícula não vai dar em nada. _– Parou para respirar e continuou. –_ essa sua atitude esta sendo infantil, se você quiser continuar com essa atitude, pelo menos hoje se de ao respeito, na verdade respeite a mim, que sou sua noiva e é pra mim que todos estão olhando, pois estou berrando que nem uma doida... Aaaaaaaa cansei de falar... Depois a gente resolve isso...

Gaara não sabia o que dizer, mas não iria dizer mais nada, não queria se indispor com Ino na frente de todos. Ino então vira para Temari e fala...

- Desculpem, mas podem ir pra mesa depois conversamos mais... E com esse mal humorado eu me resolvo mais tarde...

Temari dá um sorriso para Ino, se pega a mão de Shikamaru e vai em direção a mesa, mas ao passar por Ino cochicha para a mesma.

- Valeu bobona, to te devendo mais uma...

- Tais mesmo, depois eu decido como você me pagará, dessa vez eu consegui conter ele, mas quando a fatura do cartão chegar, eu não seguro não...

- Hehehehe, valeu mesmo, e quando a fatura, ela só chega mês que vem então aproveitarei bem o meu ultimo mês de vida... huahuahua...

- Vai lá... Pois o Gaara ta quase avançando no Shikamaru.

- To indo, to indo...

- Ahhh Temari, depois quero ter uma conversinha com você sobre a fatura do meu cartão do mês passado, e quero também saber onde está cartão._ – Disse Gaara sem olhar pra irmã._

- Merda ferrou tudo. _– Ela sussurrou e somente Ino ouviu e começou a rir._

Agora que Temari já havia ido pra mesa, Gaara estava emburrado, mas isso já era normal, todos os convidado já haviam chegado, pronto... O Jantar poderia começar...

A musica calma começava tocar ao fundo, alguns casais dançavam ao centro do local, até que Ino chamou a atenção de todos ao subir no palco, acompanhada de um Gaara totalmente contrariado e mal humorado.

- Gente, peço a atenção de vocês. _– Todos olharam para Ino que se pronunciava no momento._

- Bom como todos vocês sabem, estão hoje aqui para presenciar a minha desgraça... _– Por incrível que pareça Gaara fez uma brincadeira, todos riram, mas Ino não gostou muito._

- Idiota. _– Ino balbuciou e lhe deu um tapa no braço. E todos riram muito mais._

- Ta bom amorzinho, não bate q eu gamo... hehe.

- Sabaku no Gaara você está muito saidinho pro meu gosto, nem parece à pessoa que estava emburrada até alguns minutos atrás.

- Não posso ficar feliz??

- Lógico que pode, mas posso saber o motivo da felicidade??

- Você._ – Ele a beijou e todos aplaudiram._

Lógico que ela havia adorado a ação dele, dificilmente ele era visto sorrindo ou fazendo coisas inesperadas como essa, e quando ele fazia, ela aproveitava ao máximo. Terminando o beijo Ino voltou a falar.

- Eu acho que eles não vieram aqui para nos ver se beijando. _– Ino fala se recompondo do beijo._

- Eu também acho que não. Eles vieram aqui foi pra comer de graça._ – Gaara diz dando um de seus vários sorrisos enigmáticos._

- Gaara para de babaquice. _– Todos começam a rir._

- Ta bom, eu paro, vamos então ao que interessa... Ino você aceita se casar comigo??

Os olhos de Ino começaram a brilhar, ela abria e fechava a boca um milhão de vezes, até que _**...PLOFT...**_

- O que foi isso?? _– Hinata indagou, pois até o momento estava entretida e rindo muito do Naruto que pendurava dois camarões na boca e fingia ser um leão marinho. Ou seja, não prestava a mínima atenção no que ocorria no palco._

- É gente, parece que a minha cunhada partiu desta pra melhor._ – Falou Temari tentando parecer séria._

- Nem brinca com isso Temari. _– Foi à vez de Tenten se pronunciar._

- Vamos lá ajudar, meninas._ – Sakura falou._

Elas se levantaram e foram acudir à amiga. Chegando lá viram Gaara olhando pra Ino com uma cara abobada.

- Gaara o que exatamente aconteceu??_ - Indagou Tenten._

- Hã?? O Que?? _– Ele falou confuso._

- Anda homem, desembucha. _– Repreendeu Tenten._

_-_ A tah... Eu sei lá o que aconteceu... Apenas fiz a pergunta pra ela, que ficou me olhando com uma cara de paspalha e_ **...PLOFT...** – Ele disse imitando com as mão as ações de Ino._

- E porque você não fez nada seu imprestável??_ – Perguntou Temari._

_-_ Fazer o que?? Jogar água nela pra depois ela acordar e me matar, pois eu molhei o vestido dela?? Não muito obrigado. -_ Ele disse._

- Ta bom Gaara, mas agora pega uma copo com água pra mim, por favor. _– Disse Sakura se ajoelhando perto de Ino e se fazendo de apoio para a mesma._

Gaara chegou trazendo uma taça com água e entregou a Sakura.

- Ino... Ino, acorda porquinha._ – Sakura dava leves tapas no rosto de Ino e de vez em quando a sacudia, para tentar acordá-la._

_Quem assistia a cena se segurava para não rir. Sakura perdeu a paciência e fez o inevitável._

- ACORDA PORRA!! _– Jogou a água no rosto de Ino._

Todos começaram a rir abertamente com a cena que presenciaram, e Temari engasgava de tanto que ria, e pensava _"Se a Sakura tratar os pacientes dela assim, tenho que me lembrar de nunca marcar consulta com ela"._

- Argth... TESTUDAAAAA cof... cof... cof... QUE MERDA... cof... FOI... cof... ESSA?? QUERES MEMATAR AFOGADA??

- Foi o único jeito de fazer você acordar... _– Sakura falou com a cara mais deslavada possível, enquanto as meninas tentavam se segurar pra não rir..._

- Valeu mesmo Sakura._ - Falou Ino._

- De nada porquinha.

- Eu estava sendo irônica sua idiota...

- Eu sei, só quis entrar na brincadeira.

- As duas peruas podem parar de bater boca... _–Falou Tenten._

- PERUA é a mãe..._ – Responderam Sakura e Ino prontamente._

- Pera lá... Não mete a minha mãe no meio._ – Berrou Tenten._

Elas começaram a se exaltar até que a mais sensata da turma falou.

- Gente calma, desse jeito vocês vão acabar com a festa. O Gaara já ta ficando impaciente. _– Disse Hinata._

Elas olharam para ele e comprovaram isso...

- É melhor a gente voltar pra mesa._ – Disse Temari depois de olhar para acarinha nem um pouco legal do seu irmãozinho._

- Concordo._ – Sakura disse já se levantando e indo pra mesa._

- Posso continuar??_ – Gaara perguntou já sem paciência, vendo que as meninas já estavam na mesa e dando a mão para que Ino se levantasse._

- Pode._ – Ino disse já de pé ajeitando o vestido._

Então Gaara se ajoelho na frente dela, pegou uma caixinha de veludo que tinha em seu bolso, a abriu e dentro da mesma havia um anel de ouro branco cravejado de pequenos brilhantes, e repetiu a pergunta...

- Ino, Você aceita se casar comigo??

- Simmmm _– Ino respondeu prontamente com lagrimas nos olhos._

Ele levantou-se pegou o anel e colocou no dedo anelar direito de Ino. Ino sorriu e o beijou, todos aplaudiram. Ao terminar o beijo Gaara sussurrou para Ino...

- Foi tão difícil assim??

- Não...- _Ela respondeu sorrindo._

- Então pra que o desmaio??

- Pra dar mais drama e emoção ao jantar.

- VOCÊ TAVA FINGINDO??- _Perguntou ele incrédulo._

_-_ Calma bobinho, eu não fingi aconteceu de verdade... Eu to meio mal já faz um tempo, depois te explico o porquê disso.

- Ta bom... _– Falou Gaara contrariado, queria saber o que estava ocorrendo._

- Agora aproveitem o jantar._ – Ino disse e os garçons começaram a servir os pratos principais._

O jantar estava ocorrendo feliz e contente na medida do possível, até que...

-AAAAAAAAAAA_ – Hinata grita._

- O que foi amor?? _– Naruto pergunta assustado._

- Eu vi uma coisa correndo... _– Diz ela assustada._

_-_ Coma assim Hinata?? _– Indaga Tenten._

- Parecia um rato mutante, de tão grande que era. _– Hinata tentou explicar._

- RATO??-_ Berrou Sakura exasperada._

Sakura tinha fobia de rato, normalmente ela desmaiava quando via um, ainda mais sendo um rato mutante de tão grande que era, mas como ela ainda não o tinha visto ela só estava assustada, mas se fosse um rato gigante mesmo, ela ia era ter um infarto.

Gaara olha bem para o possível rato que corria desembestado pelo salão assustando os convidados, até que...

- KAKASHIIIIII!! O que você tem na cabeça para trazer o Pakkun para o jantar??

Kakashi se assustou no primeiro momento deixando os talheres cair, ele sabia que não tinha sido boa idéia trazer seu "pequeno" cachorrinho para o jantar, mas fazer o que né... A merda já estava feita... O jeito era tentar resolve-la.

- Ah Gaara, ele é tão "pequenininho" pra ficar em casa sozinho... _– Kakashi falou com olhar de gato de botas do Shrek._

- Aquela Besta desenfreada é pequena?? Ha... ha... ha... faça-me rir Kakashi. _– Indagou furioso Gaara apontando para um cão de porte quase médio que corria feliz pelo salão._

Eles discutiam, até que... Pakkun corre pelo salão toma impulso e pula sobre a mesa.

- QUE MERDA É ESSA?? A PORRA DO CACHORRO ROUBOU MEU BIFE...-_ Vociferou Sasuke._

Naruto e Neji começaram a rir que nem doido. Gaara parou de discutir com Kakashi no momento que viu dezenas de garçons correndo atrás do Pakkun que tinha um enorme e suculento bife na boca e estava correndo feliz e contente achando que aquilo tudo era uma brincadeira, e que ele já tinha conseguido o premio, que por sinal estava muito gostoso.

- KAKASHIII!!- _Agora foi à vez de Ino se estressar..._

_**- Não gostei do tom dela.** – ____Sussurrou Kakashi para Iruka que estava sentado do seu lado._

- Se ferrou meu irmão, quando ela se estressa não é de se esperar boa coisa, se prepara pra morrer... huahuahua _– Iruka sacaneou Kakashi, que tinha um olhas desesperado achando que seria seu fim._

- Merda... Kakashi pega esse cachorro e some daqui, antes que ela o pegue e faça coisa pior._ – Falou disfarçadamente Gaara para Kakashi._

- Ta bom, Gaara._ - Kakashi sussurrou e levantou-se da mesa disfarçadamente enquanto Sakura falava com Ino tentando acalmá-la._

- Ino se acalma, por favor. Você ta com uma cara endemoniada, to com medo de você... Isso não faz bem, você sabe disso._ – Falou Sakura._

- Que cara endiabrada é essa Ino??- _Perguntou Temari rindo abertamente._

Ino se virou para Temari em câmera lenta (típico de filme de terror) com um olhar nada bom... Ia se pronunciar, mas Gaara chegou a tempo de não ficar órfão de irmã, pois sabia que com o olhar que Ino lançou para Temari o próximo passo seria ela pular no pescoço e só largá-lo após comprovada a morte de Temari pro três médicos legistas... No mínimo.

- Ino... Querida calma._ – Gaara falou com uma calma que pouquíssimos já viram._

- Como calma Gaara, eu preparei esse jantar por tanto tempo, para ele ser perfeito e olha o que acontece... Você briga com o preguiçoso...

_-_ Olha lá como você fala do meu namorado._ – Temari falou, levantando-se, e mostrando que não tinha gostado nem um pouco do adjetivo dado por Ino a seu namorado._

- Temari fica quieta ae..._ – Retribuiu Ino._

- Como é que é??

- Temari, por favor, não complica as coisas. _– Disse Shikamaru._

- É Temari afinal você mesmo o chama de preguiçoso..._ – Hinata sussurrou para Temari._

_-_ Mas eu e somente eu posso falar isso dele, a Ino quer apanha... _– Temari agora ia em direção de Ino, até que Shikamaru a segura pelo braço e diz._

- Aff... Desisto, se as duas querem se atracar, então que se atraquem, eu não vou fazer mais nada... Pois estou indo. _– Ele falou isso a soltou e foi em direção a porta._

- Shikamaru, volta aqui agora._ – Temari disse._

- Só fico se você se acalmar e parar de arranjar confusão com a Ino. _– Ele falou olhando para ela._

- Eu tava te defendendo seu lerdo._ – Ela disse com cara de quase choro._

- Eu me estressei quando ela me chamou de preguiçoso?? NÃO, então não tem porque você se estressar!!

- Ta bom eu me acalmo, mas fica... _– Disse ela contrariada._

Shikamaru então voltou e se sentou com Temari, que ainda estava com vontade de bater em Ino, mas não ia se indispor com Shikamaru de novo.

- Bom, agora continuando de onde eu parei antes de ser interrompida por essa ai._ – Disse Ino lançando um olhar mortal a Temari, que quis avançar em Ino, mas foi segurada por Tenten, enquanto Shikamaru murmurava **"com que problemática que eu fui me arranjar"** – _Alem de você brigar com o preguiçoso, eu desmaiei, a Sakura molhou o meu vestido, agora esse monstro apareceu pra destruir o jantar, e eu... eu... eu... não to passando bem. _– foi tudo o que ela conseguiu falar antes de... – **...PLOFT...** – Desmaiar novamente._

- Ai meu Deus, de novo não..._ – Falou Hinata._

Gaara dessa vez correu para acudir Ino.

- Caindo desse jeito, daqui a pouco ela vai ter traumatismo craniano..._ – Falou Tenten._

- Isso não é hora de brincadeira Tenten. _– Sakura disse._

- Mas é serio, é a segunda vez que ela vai de encontro ao chão sem amortecimento nenhum, é quase a mesma coisa de dar peixinho no asfalto... _– Tenten comentou séria._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continua**_

* * *

Muito Obrigado a quem comentou... e amanhã eu posto o ultimo e mais engraçado capitulo... mas se tiver bastante reviews hoje e posto o ultimo capitulo a noite...

Bjs a todos... e espero que estejam gostando...

E faça uma Ficwrinter feliz... aperta o **GO** ai em baixo.


	3. Parte 3

**_Ta ae o capitulo final... amei escrever essa fic e espero que vocês tenham gostado... Obrigado pelas Reviews... e até a proxima..._**

**Disclaimer: **Quero o Naruto pra mim... mas não posso ele é de Masashi Kishimoto

**--x--x--**

**Capitulo 3**

**--x--x--**

Temari e Hinata começaram a rir ao escutar o exemplo utilizado pela amiga, pois se lembraram de um acontecimento da adolescência que envolvia Sakura, Bebida e asfalto.

**-- História Mode ON --**

Era uma noite alegre, na verdade era a mesma noite de sempre, quem estava alegre eram 5 meninas de aproximadamente 18 anos, elas vinham de uma festa e estavam indo andando para casa, estavam alegres demais (lê-se Bêbadas) Hinata era a única sóbria, Sakura e Ino eram as mais ruins (Bêbadas demais).

Não falam que existem vários tipos de bêbados?? Pois então, enquanto Ino chorava as magoas por ter brigado novamente com o namorado, Gaara, e era consolada por Tenten e Temari que mais riam da coitada do que a consolavam (efeito da bebida), Sakura corria e saltitava que nem uma gazela feliz, pois finalmente Sasuke a havia pedido em namoro, até que a bebida afeta totalmente a razão da rosada e ela tem a brilhante e infeliz idéia de dar um PEIXINHO NO ASFALTO...

_-- Mode explicação ON --_

Sabem do que eu estou falando??

Peixinho é aquilo que os jogadores de vôlei, futebol e outros esportes afins, fazem após garantir mais uma vitória pro seu time, ou vencer uma partida. Ou seja, correm se jogam no chão e deslizam por alguns metros.

Mas vocês já pensaram em fazer isso no asfalto??

Alguma coisa **DESLIZA** no asfalto??

**NÃO!!**

_-- Mode explicação OFF --_

Voltando a história, Hinata previa com seus olhos biônicos (OPS... história errada), ta, mas ela achou que Sakura não iria fazer algo sensato, pois a mesma estava com aquela cara de menina arteira, então Sakura corria imitando um avião (o que a bebida não faz né...) e ao se jogar, Hinata deu um berro que chamou a atenção de todas as meninas, que começaram a olhar em câmera lenta a merda que a Sakura estava fazendo.

Até que Sakura vai que nem jaca ao chão e rola por alguns míseros metros (sim ela rolou, e não deslizou). Todas correram de encontro à mesma, para ver o estado que ela se encontrava, então Sakura se levantou fazendo aquela cara de "Fiz merda, mas to bem". E ai que Temari falou.

- Latinha de cerveja R 3,00... Dose de whisky R 6,00... Ver a sua amiga dar um PEIXINHO NO ASFALTO sem proteção nenhuma além do vestido de alcinhas... NÃO TEM PREÇO...

Se jogar no asfalto não é uma boa idéia, trajando um simples vestido de alcinhas é pior ainda.

_RESULTADO _

+ Quatro Garotas rindo até cair, elas choravam de tanto que riam, e Ino teve que se sentar no chão, pois não agüentava mais ficar em pé de tanto que ria.

+ Uma Sakura toda ralada e estrupiada, mas rindo que nem doida (dá-lhe bebida) o problema seria o dia seguinte a ressaca da porra e mais a dor dos machucados, e ainda por cima ter que inventar uma história para explicar pro novo namorado sobre como conseguiu os machucados, ou se esconder por tempo indeterminado.

_MORAL DA HITÓRIA_

Nunca chegue perto do asfalto quando estiver bêbada, principalmente se você é muito criativa, só pensa besteira e pior ainda se não pensa nas conseqüências do dia seguinte. O Melhor mesmo é não beber.

_Não tentem isso em casa... (Por incrível que pareça HISTÓRIA VERIDICA)_

**-- História Mode OFF --**

Sakura ficou extremamente vermelha, pois só as meninas sabiam dessa história e ela não estava nem um pouco afim de contar pros meninos.

- Sakura você está bem?? – _Perguntou Sasuke._

- To sim, Mor – _Disse ela olhando mortalmente para as meninas que no mesmo instante pararam de rir por puro medo._

- Er... Desculpa Sakura, saiu sem querer. – _Sussurrou Tenten para Sakura._

- Sei... Mas deixa isso pra lá, por hora temos que ajudar o Gaara com a Ino. – _Ela respondeu._

E lá se foi novamente Sakura acordar a Ino, só que desta vez sem o copo de água.

- Vamos lá... Mais uma vez. – _Falou Temari entediada._

Gaara já havia colocado Ino no sofá e Sakura foi até eles.

- Sakura o que ela tem?? – _Perguntou Gaara preocupado._

- Calma Gaara é só um desmaio, ela devia estar muito nervosa e o organismo dela fez com que ela "desligasse", para não a prejudicar. – _Explicou Sakura tentando acalmá-lo enquanto media a pulsação de Ino, para ver se estava tudo normal._

- Prejudicasse o que?? – _Indagou ele confuso._

_**"Pelo jeito ela ainda não disse nada pra ele."**_ Pensou Sakura.

- Calma ae Gaara que ela mesma já vai te contar. –_ Sakura disse ao ver que Ino recobrava a consciência._

- O que aconteceu agora?? – _Ino perguntou tentando se situar do acontecido._

- O que aconteceu Ino, foi que você desmaiou novamente, eu disse pra você se cuidar e não se estressar, isso não faz bem. – _Sakura disse no seu tom mais profissional se levantando, pois estava agachada do lado de Ino e a encarando._

- Sim Dra. Uchiha. – _Respondeu Ino. Sim, Sakura era conhecida na área medica pelo sobrenome ganho do marido._

- O que está acontecendo Ino?? Estou ficando preocupado. – _Gaara disse preocupado com a noiva._

Basicamente todos já haviam ido embora, no momento só estavam presentes, Sasuke e Sakura, Naruto e Hinata, Shikamaru e Temari, Neji e Tenten, além dos garçons que estavam arrumando o local e logicamente os noivos, Gaara e Ino. Todos olhavam para Ino apreensivos, menos Sakura que a encorajava a falar apenas por olhar.

- É que tipo... – _Ino não sabia o que falar, se levantou, pegou um copo de água e se pôs a beber pensando em como falar para Gaara o que era preciso._

Sakura já estava impaciente com a demora de Ino então ela ia falar, abriu a boca para começar, mas Gaara falou antes... E todos olhavam para eles.

- Ino to preocupado com você, ha um tempo você está mais enjoada e sentimental que o normal, só essa noite desmaiasse duas vezes, você ta chata, ta chorona, qualquer coisa que eu falo ou faço é motivo de briga pra você. – _Ele parou de falar, pensou, arregalou os olhos, e a olhou esperando uma confirmação de seu pensamento... Que foi prontamente afirmada por ela apenas por olhar._ – Vo... você ta... ta... ta grá... vida??

-Sim – _Ino respondeu sem saber o que esperar de reação por parte dele, e pro incrível que pareça a mais improvável foi a que ocorreu._

**_...PLOFT..._**

- E lá vamos nós de novo, pelo menos dessa vez não é a Ino, pois se fosse agora sim rolava o traumatismo craniano que eu falei antes. – _Tenten disse._

Sasuke e Neji colocaram Gaara no sofá, Sakura apareceu com um copo de água, Ino já sabia o que ela iria fazer, mas não conseguiu evitar.

- ACORDA FRESCO... – _Sakura berrou ao jogar o copo de água em Gaara, quer dizer, ao jogar a água do copo em Gaara, pois se tivesse jogado o copo o teria nocauteado de vez._

- Hã?? O que aconteceu?? – _Gaara perguntou confuso._

- Você desmaiou seu baitola. – _Sasuke falou._

Nesse momento Gaaralembra-se do ocorrido, e foi correndo na medida do possível e cambaleando até Ino, que no momento estava atacando ferozmente a mesa de frios, e a agarrou.

- AAAAAAAAa – _Berrou Ino._

- O que foi Ino?? Te machuquei?? – _Perguntou Gaara preocupado._

- Não... Só me assustasse.

Todos olhavam aquela cena e sorriam, Gaara então levantou Ino e começou a gira-la.

- Ah vou ser pai... Que felicidade.

- Gaara... To ficando enjoada – _Ino não fez uma cara muito boa._

- A ta bom... Tudo pra minha rainha – _Disse ele a abaixando._

Ino ria abertamente, nunca pensou em uma reação tão carinhosa por parte dele.

- Então você ta de quanto tempo??- _Perguntou ele a enlaçando pela cintura._

-Aproximadamente três meses... Segundo a Sakura.

- Nossa... isso tudo?? Como você não percebeu antes?? – _Ele perguntou impressionado._

- Eu descobri a pouco mais de um mês, pois havia passado mal e a Sakura estava junto, não era a primeira vez que isso ocorria, daí ela me levou para o consultório e fez alguns exames, e me contou isso... E também eu não engordei muito mesmo sendo gêmeos. – _Ino parou de falar ao ver a cara de espanto que todos faziam enquanto Sakura ria._

- GÊMEOS??- _Gaara perguntou um pouco alto._

- É. – _Ino percebeu que ainda não havia falado esse pequeno detalhe_.

Gaara a encarava sem dizer nada, abria e fechava a boca direto, era impossível saber o que ele estava pensando e sentindo.

- Amor você está bem?? – _Ino perguntou receosa, e o viu abrir um sorriso enorme._

- Estou ótimo. – _Disse ele e a beijou._

Todos os amigos aplaudiram o casal, então após o beijo Gaara arrastou Ino para perto dos amigos.

- Ahhh Gaara eu queria comer mais, tava tão bom...- _Ino falou emburrada._

- Depois você come o que quiser. – _Gaara disse e lhe deu um selinho._

Chegaram ao grupinho que falava e ria de tudo...

- Parabéns cara. – _Neji disse._

- Ae cara, tais bem heim... Dois logo de primeira. – _Shikamaru brincou, nesse momento tudo era paz._

- Parabéns papai. – _Naruto falou_

- Pois é Gaara, agora é a sua vez, ficavas rindo de mim porque eu sempre tava correndo atrás dos desejos loucos da Sakura, agora vais sofrer na mão da Ino, mas tenha uma certeza... Vale à pena. O Sky agora ta com 3 anos e é a minha alegria e o xodó da Sakura. – _Comentou Sasuke ao amigo._

- Valeu pessoal. – _Disse Gaara emocionado_._ (**Eu:** vai acabar o mundo gente se escondam... o Gaara ta emocionado; **Gaara:** Se você fosse ser pai também se emocionaria; **Eu:** é pode até ser, mas eu nunca serei pai...; **Gaara:** O.o Por quê??; **Eu:** Eu sou mulher...; **Gaara:** X.X -se morre-)_

As garotas falavam com Ino e os rapazes iam chegando perto.

- Parabéns Ino. – _Tenten disse._

- Que fofo terei sobrinhos. – _Temari falou feliz._

- A porquinha já te dei parabéns o suficiente, mas parabéns de novo... Você vai ver como eles vão te dar alegria... Ainda mais sendo dois, trabalho dobrado, mas a alegria também dobra... O Sky me dá um trabalhão, mas é meu príncipe, e já to com saudades dele... – _Sakura fala feliz pela amiga, mas com saudades do filhote que estava em casa._

-Ele ta com quem Sakura?? – _Tenten perguntou._

- Com a minha mãe...

-Mas sua mãe não morreu O.O?? – _Temari perguntou assustada..._

- AAAAAAAAAAA fantasma... – _A escandalosa berrou (lê-se Ino)._

- Vocês nem deixaram eu terminar... ele ta com a minha MÃEdrasta... huahuahuhua

- Aff Sakura, você é mongol heim. – _Temari falou bufando._

Sakura não perdia a mania de fazer brincadeiras sem nexo, e sem noção. E todas riram. E voltaram à conversa sobre filhos.

- Que lindo, meu bebê vai ter dois amiguinhos pra brincar. – _Hinata disse toda feliz. E nesse momento os rapazes chegaram._

- Como é que é Hinata?? – _Sakura falou alto o suficiente para assustar todos os presentes._

- É Naruto, parece com a convivência sua com a minha prima ta deixando ela meio lerda. – _Neji falou dando uns tapinhas no ombro de Naruto._

- Muito engraçado Neji, vou rir por palhaço não perder o emprego... Ha... Ha... Ha...- _Naruto revidu irônico._

Hinata percebeu a mancada que deu, pois ainda não havia contado a noticia para as amigas...

- Vamos Hinata, se explique... –_ Foi à vez de Tenten falar._

Hinata olhou para Naruto como se pedisse ajuda pra se safar da besteira, daí ele lhe encorajou a contar.

-Pode falar amor. – _Naruto lhe disse, com um sorriso singelo no rosto._

- Ta bom então. – _Ela falou rindo pra ele, se virou e disse pra todos_ – eu também to grávida.

- AAAAAAAAAAAA que fofo... A Hinata vai ter um filhinho... A Hinata vai ter um filhinho... A Hinata vai ter um filhinho. – _Temari, Tenten e Sakura saltitavam de mãos dadas ao redor de Hinata, que ria abertamente da situação. Até que elas pararam e viram a cara que Ino fazia._

- O que foi porquinha?? – _Sakura perguntou ao notar a cara de Ino._

- Vocês não cantaram musiquinha pra mim... – _Falou ela de bico._

- Não seja por isso... – Tenten disse.

- A Ino vai ter filhinhos... A Ino vai ter filhinhos... A Ino vai ter filhinhos... – _Cantaram as três._

- A cansei de pular. – _Temari disse se sentando._

Todos se sentaram e começaram a conversar.

- Então quer dizer que você sabia de tudo Dra. Uchiha... E não me disse nada... –_Gaara falou._

- Claro que sabia amor, sou médica da Ino sei de tudo desse ser... hehehe... Mas rola o sigilo médico-paciente. – _Sakura disse. E Sasuke a questionou ciumento._

- Que negocio é esse de amor... heim Sakura...

- Olha meu bicudo. - _ela falou apertando-lhe a bochecha _- Você ia fugir com a Ino pro Caribe... Eu tenho que me arranjar também né... Não vou ficar sozinha.

- Nada disso senhora UCHIHA. - _Sasuke disse frisando bem o Uchiha._

- Que machismo Sasuke... Se você pode porque ela também não pode?? E que negocio é esse de fugir com a minha Ino?? – _Gaara falou brincando._

- Ah Gaara isso é brincadeira do Sasuke. - _Ino murmurou para que só Gaara escutasse._

- Não se mete Sabaku. – _Sasuke entrou na brincadeira._

- Ah que isso amor, você sabe que o Gaara não faz o meu tipo, meu tipo de homem é o da família Uchiha, que se resume só a você. Já que o Itachi é...

- Gay... huahuahua... Sorte minha o meu irmão ser gay então né... Acho que vou publicar um livro sobre isso...

- A é mesmo Sasuke?? E qual serão nome?? – _Perguntou Naruto. Todos já sabiam da opção sexual de Itachi._

- O nome será _**"Meu irmão é Gay, mas sou Feliz".**_ – _Sasuke falou em um tom sério e pensativo.(créditos pelo nome do livro a **Kitai Black** da Fic dela**"101 Coisas que James Sirius Potter deve lembrar de NÃO Fazer.")**_

Todos começaram a rir que nem doidos, era difícil Sasuke fazer brincadeiras, mas quando se referia a seu irmão mais velho ele amava sacanear. Até que ele pensa um pouco e fala...

- Escuta aqui Sakura, então quer dizer que se o Itachi não fosse gay, você estaria com ele??

- Talvez, ele não é de se jogar fora... –_Falou ela pensativa, mas ao ver a cara que Sasuke fez voltou atrás._ – To brincando Sasu, nunca te trocaria. – _Disse dando-lhe um selinho._

Todos voltaram a conversar, fazia tempo que não se reuniam, e também isso era meio difícil de ocorrer já que Naruto e Hinata moravam em Sidney, Neji e Tenten em Londres, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura e Shikamaru viviam trabalhando, Ino e Temari sempre viajando.

- Sakura posso lhe fazer uma pergunta. –_Hinata falou._

- Claro Hina... – _Sakura disse, ainda rindo de uma piada que Temari havia contado._

- Você poderia ser a minha médica??

- Seria uma honra. – _Sakura respondeu prontamente, mas começou a pensar._ – Pera lá, você mora na Austrália vais vir pra cátodo mês para o acompanhamento??

Naruto e Hinata riram da cara de desentendimento que Sakura fazia.

- Mês que vem nós estamos nos mudando de vez aqui pra Paris... – _Naruto começou a dizer._ – A filial da empresa em Sidney sabe andar sozinha, assim como a de Londres.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?? – _Ino perguntou._

- Que eu e o Neji decidimos fazer a sede da empresa aqui em Paris. – _Naruto explicou._

- Aaaaaaaaa... Vocês também vêm pra cá??- _Temari perguntou pra Tenten._

- Simmm – _Tenten respondeu alegre._

- A que perfeito amigos unidos novamente. – _Sakura disse contente._

- Isso me pareceu mó Power Rangers. – _Falou Sasuke._

- Isso ae... Que a força esteja com vocês. – _Falou Naruto rindo._

- Naruto... – _Neji disse._

- Fala... – _Respondeu Naruto._

- Isso é fala de Jedi do Stars Wars.

- E daí...

- Deixa pra lá... Não adianta te corrigir.

Todos riram da briguinha sem nexo entre Naruto e Neji.

- Nossa que máximo. Todos aqui novamente, como se voltássemos a adolescência, só que com filhos... huahuahuahua- _Ino disse._

- Todos não... Ainda falta a Temari e a Tenten. – _Gaara disse, e todos olharam pras duas. Temari respondeu prontamente._

- Nem olhem pra mim, filhos só daqui a uns 10 anos, ainda quero aproveitar muito com o meu preguiçoso. - _Disse ela tascando um beijo de cinema em Shikamaru. Então todos riram e passaram a olhar pra Tenten._

- O que foi gente?? – _Perguntou ela assustada._

- E qual a sua desculpa?? – _Ino perguntou._

- Desculpa pra que?? – _Tenten respondeu perguntando confusa. Tava viajando no inicio da conversa e não tinha a mínima idéia do que eles estavam falando._

- O mulher lerda... filhos Tenten... Estamos falando de filhos... – _Sakura respondeu sem paciência._

- A ta... Ah gente tipo eu nem sou casada e tals... – _Ela falou._

- Ah, masvocê já mora com o Neji háum tempo... – _Hinata disse._

- Isso é verdade, mas não sei, eu acho que tem que rolar casamento. – _Tenten retrucou._

Todos os rapazes olharam pra Neji, eles sabiam de algo só não disseram nada.

- Não seja por isso... Tenten você aceita se casar comigo e ter um monte de filhinhos?? – _Neji perguntou bem sério._

- Você ta falando sério?? – _Ela perguntou._

- Mas sério impossível, então qual a sua resposta??

- O.O ... SIMMMMMM... – _Ela respondeu e pulou nele o beijando._

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOO que lindo... – _As meninas falaram em coro._

- Assim não vale hoje o noivado era nosso... – _Ino e Gaara falaram juntos e rindo._

Todos começaram a rir. Estavam felizes, pois todos ficariam juntos novamente, teriam casamentos em breve, nascimentos de crianças e por ai vai. É pra um jantar bem louco até que ele terminou bem, digamos... FELIZ.

**.**

**.**

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic... me deu a louca de fazer essa fic após muitas conversas engraçadas em sem noção pelo msn... E tipo a fic foi dada de presente a **_Milla-Chan, _**uma pessoa que eu amo demais... q que as nossas conversas foram as que mais inspiraram os dialogos dessa fic... né Bobona... hehehe

Se você quiserem talvez eu faça uma continuação ou talvez um epilogo, falando dos casamentos e do nascimento das crianças... mas nada confirmado.

Topicos a serem esclarecidos nessa fic...

**1 –** Gente foi só uma brincadeira o que eu fiz com o Itachi ta bom, eu amo ele como personagem e não acho que tenha nenhuma possibilidade dele ser gay, tanto porque eu o acho hiper sexy...

**2 –** Créditos totais e absolutos a **Kitai Black** pelo nome do livro a ser publicado pelo Sasuke. É da Fic **"101 Coisas que James Sirius Potter deve lembrar de NÃO Fazer".** A Kitai é uma ótima ficwrinter e todas as Fics dela são ótimas, recomendo todas. _OBS:_ ela escreve Fics do Harry Potter.

**3 –** A parte do peixinho no asfalto é verdadeira mesmo, mas não fui eu quem fez e nem presenciei, isso aconteceu com a prima da minha amiga, que acabou me contando, depois que eu vi a prima dela toda machucada na escola.


End file.
